


How to Get Away With Murder

by Kr_ys (orphan_account)



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, College AU, Crime, Emotional Rollercoaster, F/F, F/M, Fluff, HTGAWM - Freeform, How to Get Away With Murder - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Modern AU, Murder, Other, Romance, Slow Romance, Those who read fanfics with tissues and those who read them eating popcorn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, blood/gore, build-up, lawyer AU, there are two types of people in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kr_ys
Summary: [SUMMARY]George Washington is a tough as nails Criminal Law Professor and when Alexander Hamilton starts his first day at Kings' and Queens' University, he has no clue what he's walking into. In his class, "How to Get Away with Murder," George challenges his students to solve some of the most difficult criminal cases that his law firm takes on, and in the end, he selects a group of the smartest, most promising students to come work for him. The competition is on and the students will stop at nothing to make sure they get to the head of his class. While George seems to have it all together, we soon learn that his clients' secrets aren't the only ones she's keeping. Meanwhile, in flash-forwards, we learn that the price of impressing George might just be too much for some, when Alexander and four other students, Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson, Elizabeth Betsey, and Marquis de Lafayette get involved in their own murder mystery cover-up.(Modern College Law Student AU)





	How to Get Away With Murder

"I can't believe we actually did this," came a dismayed sob from somewhere in the darkness. Alex couldn't see much but he recognized Eliza's voice. She sounded frantic and heartbroken at the same time. He caught a glimpse of her pinching the edges of her light blue skirt, a bit of blood staining the bottom frills. She noticed, and it only seemed to make her more upset.

"You mean you can't believe she did this?" Thomas corrected in a scornful tone, words dripping with venom. The sound of a furious hiss and a slap rang through the crisp night air just as Alex's vision began to adjust to the darkness. He saw a red mark forming on Thomas' arm, and the man gritted his teeth in fury, while Angelica shot him a snarky glare from the corner of her eye. "Don't touch me, you-"

"Shut up. He's back," Alex scolded, before whipping back around to meet Lafayette's anxious gaze. "I got it, I got it," the taller whispered hurriedly, delicately clutching a shining golden statue in his shaky hands. "Go put it back!" Alex immediately panicked at the sight of the immunity statue.  
  
"No, we need to keep it so Laf can wipe it clean of his fingerprints, otherwise we'll all get caught," Thomas countered with a look of discontent. Lafayette's brows furrowed together and he stared at the ground in embarrassment as he tightly held the very object that could lead to all of their arrests.

"Is he still bleeding?" the Frenchman questioned with an unreadable expression. Alexander shook his head in reply. "Well, we've got to go get rid of it now, who's helping me carry it?" Alex knew for sure he wouldn't be able to haul the heavy limp body all the way across campus by himself. He probably couldn't even manage a yard before having to take a break.

"No way, we're leaving it where it was," Thomas responded, his tone defensive with a hint of concern. "You mean, we're not leaving him where he was. He's still a person, even if he was a horrible one," Angelica corrected in the same snotty, callous tone Thomas had used.

"And even if he's dead," Eliza added in, still looking dazed and confused as she stared wide-eyed at the lifeless man slumped on the ground, pines and needles clinging to his neatly buttoned-up flannel. Her sky-blue eyes lingered there for a few more heartbeats before focusing on the others around her.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Thomas scoffed with a cross of his arms. "All of you just shut up!" Alex whisper-yelled sternly and threateningly.

"I think we should vote," Lafayette suggested in a very quiet, timid voice. "What?" Alex responded, tone and expression softening at the look of shyness and worry on the Frenchman's face. "I said, I think we should vote on whether to dispose of his body or leave it where it was," he repeated louder and clearer. Alex nodded in agreement before swiveling his head over to peer at the other three, awaiting their answers.

"I hate to agree with Thomas on this, but I do. We should leave him in the house and just get rid of any other evidence that links us to the crime scene. I can do most of the cleaning if it means that's the option we choose," Angelica's voice rose slightly in desperation.

Eliza shook her head gently in disapproval. "No, Angelica, I think we should dispose of his body so no one will even know he's dead. They'll just think he ran away so he wouldn't get blamed for-"

"Please don't bring her up, 'Liza," Alexander swiftly chimed in, and Eliza's eyes widened in sudden realization. She quickly shut her mouth but Angelica seemed to have known what the pale-skinned girl was going to say next. Her eyes darkened and grew slightly glossy, but she wiped any hints of tears from her eyes and made her expression emotionless and stony once more.

"Alex, what about you?" Lafayette piped up, breaking the tense and awkward silence. Alex breathed quietly in relief. "I say we dispose of it," he replied confidently. "Of course you do, you and Eliza just like burning stuff ever since-"

Alex sharply cut off Thomas' callous remark with an even more poisonous one of his own. "Shut up before I bring up Martha. Oh, whoops, already done, just like her life is."   
Thomas' eyes narrowed and his dark brows knitted together at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. He immediately stepped forward in a threatening stance while Alexander shifted into a defensive one, the two locking eyes filled with unrelenting anger.

Thomas' fist whipped out and Alex just barely dodged, the tips of the taller man's knuckles brushing his cheek. It left a twitch of electricity in both Alex's unharmed cheek and Thomas' hand.  
"Fighting won't solve the problem, now quit it," Angelica lectured with a roll of her rich brown eyes. She gave a toss of her shiny dark brown curls before fanning herself with sweaty palms. "I think we should hurry, my adrenaline's starting to wear off and I feel like it just got a thousand degrees hotter-"

"What's your vote, Lafayette?" Thomas asked out of the blue, a blank look in his dark, calculating gaze as it seized the anxious Frenchman in its cold grasp. "I'm neutral," Lafayette answered simply with a nonchalant shrug.

"Come on, you have to-" "He said he's neutral, leave him alone!" "Oh, so you're his father now,-"

"Both of you hush up, let's just flip a coin," Eliza spoke up with authority in her tone, Angelica gazing at the shorter girl with a mix of shock and delight. "Fine." Alex's reply was clipped and guarded, a hooded look forming in his almond-brown eyes.

He fished through his jean pockets and quickly pulled out the first coin his hand could locate. "Heads, we get rid of it, tails, we leave it there," Alex proposed hopefully, raising his head to make equal and calm eye contact with each of his companions to ensure they were all in agreement of the terms.

"I'm not letting a penny decide whether or not I spend my life in jail," Thomas sneered, his disgust evident by the scowl pasted across his full lips. "It's not a penny, it's a quarter," Alexander replied defensively, and Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Well, looks like we've all readily accepted the terms, time to flip the coin-" "Wait!" Alex ignored Thomas' frantic yell as he threw the coin into the air, catching it with his hand and slamming it onto the back of his left wrist, calmly watching it leave a tiny but visible imprint in his tan skin.

"Heads," he announced to the others. Eliza rejoiced and even gave a sincere smile, while Angelica and Thomas exchanged a glance of panic. "Can I see that coin?" Angelica skeptically asked, leaning in and craning her neck to view the heads.

Alex swiftly covered it. "Whoops, dropped it. Sorry." Angelica shot him a quizzical look but backed off much to Alexander's relief. He scooped the coin back up and let it fall into his back pocket, resting with the other assortment of coins he had in there.

"Alright, help me haul it into the middle of the woods before we discuss how we'll dispose of it," Alexander sighed, crouching to pick up the surprisingly heavy deadweight. Thomas eased the limp man's torso onto his broad, muscular shoulders, while Angelica brought up his ankles and Lafayette held up his hips. The tall trio raised it too high for Alex or Eliza to reach, so they just gave up and instead instructed their companions on where to walk and when they were about to trip or step on something dangerous. There was one time Alex didn't warn Thomas, and the man nearly tripped, cursing and spitting at Alex as he clumsily regained his footing, while the rest of the group burst into laughter, which eventually died down when they once again became conscious to the fact they were carrying a dead man's body.

Alex quietly patted the lucky coin in his back pocket. He knew the next dead body would have been his if the others had found out the coin was actually tails. He continued the midnight stroll with his hands planted in his pockets, beginning to sweat nervously. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like how it's coming along so far!  
> Comments motivate and fuel me to write the next chapter faster and are greatly appreciated!  
> My favorite conversation from this chapter probably is:  
> "I'm not letting a penny decide whether or not I spend my life in jail." - Thomas  
> "...It's not a penny, it's a quarter." - Alexander   
> Feel free to leave any questions about the plot below! I won't answer any major ones just yet, but just ask and I'll answer it if I can without revealing too much of the future plotlines.


End file.
